Mother
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Story about Shadow writing something positive about his mother.


Mother

ElectricCircuslover: Another short story. I wanted to write something positive for a change. Hope you like.

Enjoy.

Shadow sat at the desk with a note book. He took a deep sigh and opened the note book after grabbing a mechanical pencil. He sat there, staring at the blank page without a clue to what to write.

Shadow sighed, "Damn, Doc Yavin wants me to write something positive for my depression. I don't know what to write at all. I guess I could write about mom since she seems to be the only one that cares so much. Hmm, where to start?" he started chewing on the eraser.

'The most wonderful thing in my life is my mother. She's always been there for me when I needed her most. When I see the bad things in my life, sometimes mom is the only one that can sense it. Lately, I've grown very much attached to her. It sometimes feels like I'm a parasite. I discuss a lot of my feelings with her and she seems to understand what I'm talking about. I feel like she's the only one who cares about me deep down. Dad or Stitch or whatever I'm supposed to call him. (Sorry mom, I know he's not my real father. I'm sorry) doesn't understand me. He tells me I need to man up and confront Stitchie. I don't want to fight. I just want to be left alone. But he still beats me up. One of these days I'm going to show him what it feels like to be beaten. I'm a pacifist. I don't want to fight back but I feel so weak having mother talk to him,' Shadow wrote, ending it with a deep sigh.

"This sucks already. Hell, I wouldn't read this if my own life was in jeopardy," he signed again and continued writing.

'Mom is a wonderful woman and is multitalented. It's like she was brought down by the metal gods to make me feel special inside. She's always been there for me and I've always grateful for that. She's a wonderful cook and loves to sew things. I'm happy with the doll she made me. I have this doll she created from scratch that was a replicate of my mother. I called it 'Mom' because I was so happy with it. I don't get as much nightmares now that I have it. I spend a lot of time with Mom, even daring to take her to school with me. I sit in the emptiest seat in the cafeteria. Don't even want to do anything with my siblings any more. They don't care about what I feel. Everyone's has boyfriends and girlfriends to squabble about. I have Sparkle but she's been moody lately. Mom and I talk a lot at the cafeteria. The other kids give me weird looks for talking to a doll. Mother gave me a reason to be happy and I can honestly say that I'm happy with this doll. I wouldn't trade the world for mother because the world is so small and cheap anymore. And mother is not worth the cheapness of reality-"

"What kind of a line is that? 'And mother is not worth the cheapness of reality.' It's so shitty. I'll keep it for the human expression 'shits and giggles.'

Shadow continued on, finding absolutely no enjoyment writing on his notebook paper.

'Sometimes the only thing that matters to me is mother. She and I are always seen together and we're always doing something. Mom and I are inseparable it feels like. I even help out at her "Heavenly Sweets" dessert shop. It's like a kid in the candy store when I help. There's so much to look at and it's really colorful. Kinda wish I had some form of color to me. I'd even be desperate enough to take on purple instead of black. I don't like the fact that I'm the only one who has no color in the family. But all well. It's not like using my powers would help or dye. I'd still be the same person deep down so changing color would be pointless. Despite this, I keep on truckin' like mom always tells me to. I feel like my world would collapse without my mother. Like if our bond would ever break I'd disintegrate into tiny pieces. When mom gets mad at me, I feel really bad. I love my mother with all my heart and she's the only one who wants to hear about my troubles. My friends are so busy with their "intimate" relationships that I'm alone in the dark. That's something I have a problem with at the moment,' he wrote having the granite from the mechanical pencil break.

"This seems to be going well. Though, I know Dr. Yavin would want me to write a lot more if he read it. I'm running out of steam. This so bogus," Shadow complained, continuing to write.

'I guess I shouldn't care so much that they're busy with their relationships. I mean, I'm in one right now with Sparkle but I don't ignore my friends though. To be honest, I've been avoiding them a little bit. I haven't had the ability to talk to them because of my shyness. I guess it's my fault in the end. But Mom and mother make a good conversation. Sure Mom doesn't reply and mother is straight to the point but I wouldn't trade both for the world. I feel like they're the only ones who listen to me. I wish dad would give me the comfort I need. He wants me to man up and be strong. How am I supposed to be strong if I'm constantly being beaten up and made fun of? He wouldn't know how it feels because he was created strong. Sometimes I feel like dad doesn't give damn on what I feel. Sometimes I feel like he just hates me. Like everyone hates me but mother. Mom wanted me to find out why I was unhappy all the time so I see Doctor Yavin. Something about not enough of serotonin in my brain is what makes me depressed. I'm on anti-depressants but I don't feel like I'm any happier. Mom is the only anti-depressant I need. She really knows how to brighten my day. Even as I write this she's baking cookies with smiley faces on them for me.' He wrote, having the granite break again.

Shadow sighed and pressed on the eraser again, making the mechanical pencil push down more granite down a small hole under the pencil.

'Mom's the best cook I know and she's so sweet. I bet the other experiment kids are jealous of me because I have a mother that owns a dessert shop. I love my mother with all my heart. Mother makes the best food and makes sure there are no peanuts in it due to our allergic reaction to it. She's always there for me. If I could draw, I'd draw her lots of pictures. Sadly, the only thing I can do is write stories. I think she'd be happy either way. Mom is cool like that. I know I've said it several times in this watcha-ya-call-it but I wouldn't trade my mother for the world. I strongly believe that my mother is the only one in this sad world that cares about me. I know if I was more jolly she'd be more happy but lately I feel so bleh. Maybe it's because Shade separated from me. I know a lot of things changed when he left me. A lot of times I feel it's my fault for letting my sad mood dominate my feelings all around. But I can deep heartedly admit that I love my mother.'

Shadow smiled and put the paper in a book before running off to do something with his mother. Feeling much better for writing the note.


End file.
